chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Newer Times
This roleplay is a slight continuation from the now-cancelled Life's Dark Alleys roleplay. Sypnosis Joseph the Wolf, Brittney the Bat, and Surge the Hedgehog are three Mobians that have brought about new changes in their lives. Joseph has a stepfather and step sister, as well as a son he is raising in secret; Brittney has adopted a son and is getting ready to see new family members, and a new view on life; Surge is dedicating himself to his family and the rivals he once had. But each life takes unexpected turns, unknown to even the most wise of men..... Users *3krok *RayxCreamMaker *XxZekeKnightxX Characters *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Surge the Hedgehog *Makoto the Dog *Johnny the Wolf *Meredith the Wolf *Gregor the Wolf *Samantha the Wolf *Kendall the Terrier *Reggie the Bat *Volt the Hedgebat *Jane the Bat *Audrey the Bat *Susan the Bat *Robert the Bat *Uriah the Hedgehog *Xavier the Echidnahog *Travis the Coyote *Sara the Snake *Benson the Cat *Suzy the Pony *Lacey the Wolf *Dennis the Dog *Ally the Fox *Kiana the Dolphin *Freddy the Mongoose *James the Echidnahog *Kara the Hedgerabbit *Lork the Hedgerabbit *Natty the Hedgecat *Muffy the Hedgehog *Flame Prower *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Flow the Hedgehog *Linkin the Black Incubat *James Avalone *Taiki the Dragon *Fraener the Dragon Roleplay Chapter 1: BroDad Issues Joseph: (sitting about at home, seems thinking on something) Gregor: -in another room, buzzing of sharpening tools at work- Joseph: (looks over and walks in, noticing this) Gregor: -sharpening his blades- Joseph: Hey pops! Gregor: ..Hey. Joseph: So what's up? Gregor: Nuttin. Joseph:.....so about Sammy. Has she ever had a life outside.....well, y'know....? Gregor: We were too busy trying to not get killed. Joseph: I take that as a 'no'. Gregor: Exactly. Joseph: Well she's got one now. I think I oughta help her get adjusted to her new life here, without worrying about dying. Gregor: ...I don't think that's necessary... Joseph: What are you talking about? Gregor: We can be content without, can't we? Joseph: Look, all I want is for Sammy to be happy. She can live a life outside what you want. Gregor: What I want, is for her to be safe! Joseph: Sometimes being safe isn't the best thing! Sammy's as naive as a 5-year old! She needs to know about these things outside, and what is going on! Gregor: ...Pff. Fast track to death. Joseph: How will you know if you don't let Samantha be herself? (suddenly, there's a knock on the door) Joseph: (sighs) We'll discuss this later. (turns to leave) Makoto: hanging around at the door, smiling warmly and humming a catchy tune as she waited. Joseph: (answers the door) Makoto! (hugs her) I really missed you, honey! Makoto: and hugs Joseph back, smiling warmly. It's really good to be back! Joseph: The days without you have been so long.....I love you so much, Makoto. Without you, I always felt incomplete and insecure.... Makoto: No need to worry, I'm here now, and that's all that matters, right? Joseph: Yeah....(kisses her) Makoto: lightly Y-Yeah... Joseph: It's been hard to be a brother and a father. Having to hide this away from mom....it's stressful. Makoto: I know how you feel. It's hard getting adjusted to my new lifestyle too. Everywhere I walk, I'm approached by cops and pervs about my tribal wear. This is my tribe's honored clothing, and I don't want to throw it away. But I get ridiculed and drooled over because of it.... Joseph: (hugs her) I know....it does leave little to the imagination, but I respect it. Even so..... Makoto:......... Joseph: Hmm.... Makoto: Anyway, how's your...."dad", I guess? Joseph: He's been fine. I been trying to get Sammy out from time to time, but trying to convince him has been.....extremely trying. Makoto: I know. They've had a rough life, it's very hard to trust. Joseph: It's not just that. He's afraid the Yiao Tribe will eventually find them and they'll be goners....he may seem fine with me being his stepson, but I feel it's killing him that I'm descended from a clan that killed his wife.... Makoto: I understand that kind of burden. It can be hard to trust someone or feel at home like this. But you're different, Joey. I've known that the day we met....and the day we.....(blushes) Joseph: (sighs, smiling gently) I know. (leans in to kiss her) Gregor: -notices them- Who is that?! Joseph: !? (stops) Oh! Hey dad. Y...you remember Makoto, don't you? My girlfriend. Makoto: Hello, Mr. Gregor. It's been a while. Gregor: Ah... Pardon my outburst... Joseph, I trust you've been training hard to protect her... Joseph: Of course. But there's not much to worry about, Gregor. There might be some minor setbacks that happen, but nothing wrong would possibly-- ????: HAAAAAHH!!! (suddenly, someone storms through and attacks Joseph; Joseph is quick to grab and parry with his blade) Joseph: Ugh! Damn! Can we not do this inside, whoever you are?! ????: Tch! Fine. (throws him outside into Joey's backyard and smashes through the window, a sword drawn) Makoto: Joey! (goes to run out) Gregor: -stops her, drawing his sword- I'm sorry, stay here. It's too dangerous. -follows Joseph and his assailant- Makoto:..... Joseph: (duelling the stranger, getting the better of each offensive blow) Wh...who are you?! ????: (attacking with brute power and charismatic finesse) What every Yiao Tribesman fears! HUH!! HAAH! (slashes right into Joseph) Joseph: (blcoking, laying in a few blows, but taking some as well) ????: (staying well on guard; jumps up and smacks Joseph down with a spinning attack) Joseph: GAAH!! (pinned down) ????: Let's finish this! HAAAAH!! Gregor: -crosses his blade in front of the assailant's, blocking the blow- ????: (growls a bit, but looks to see Gregor and stops) Huh? It...it's you! You're him! (stands back and kneels) You're really him...you're Gregor, the one who has fought against the Yiao Tribe! Gregor: My blade has been stained by Yiao blood indeed. Identify yourself. Ares: My name is Ares, a member of the Chimera Tribe. Gregor: Chimera? That's an old name, I remember in my youth the Chimera were the leading tribe that fought against the Yiao in their imperialistic venture. Is that the same Chimera? Ares: Yeah. We've had a feud with the Yiao for as long as......I forget actually. But it's been a very long time, and I sometimes lose hope that we'll win. I heard about you and, well..... Joseph: So that's why you attacked me.... Gregor: Hm... I see... Ares: Gregor, sir....I journeyed all this way to learn from you. I'm a great swordsman, but I need to be even better. To stop the Yiao Tribe dead in its tracks and destroy them for good! Please, let me be your student. Teach me all you know! Joseph: (glares at him).....What makes you think you can even come here and feel ready? Ares: I'm more ready than any Yiao chump that's around. Joseph: I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention....(walks up to him) Can you repeat that? Ares: (glares at him, growling) Gregor: Joseph, enough. Joseph: Huh? Ares: (looks at Gregor, bowing) Gregor: Let me handle this. -to Ares- Do not mind Joseph, he's an illegitimate child of a Yiao tribesman. I'm with his mother. He may have Yiao blood but he has not been raised in their ways. Ares: With all due respect, I'm not sure if you can believe him. I've been tricked too much by them to even give them time. Joseph: (grits his teeth) Gregor: If he were a bloodthirsty dog he would've slain his own mother. Ares:.......Maybe. But Gregor, sir. Please, I ask you to take me in as your student. Like I said, I wanna learn from the best and help my tribe. Gregor: Hmm... If you're as good as you say you are, I will teach you. Be warned, I will be harsh, you better be ready to push yourself to the edge and more. Understand? Ares: Totally! I am willing to go the distance and beyond, and protect myself and those I care about! Gregor: Hm... I'll know your true nature soon enough. Ares: What does that mean? Joseph: Exactly what he said. Ares: Well sorry I don't comprehend things as quickly as your kind! Joseph: My kind?! Makoto: (watching outside, almost ready to get involved) Gregor: Enough!! (the both of them quiet, but still look at each other, unhappy) Joseph: (Note to self: don't let this guy anywhere near Sammy! I don't trust him with her.) Ares: (I may trust my new Master, but I don't trust him. A Yiao is still a Yiao, and he tries anything....he'll be dead in a snap!) Gregor: -sighs- Ares: Well, I'll be ready to start whenever you feel....Master. Gregor: -nods- Tomorrow, arise early. Ares: I will....so, umm.... Joseph: Place to stay? You don't mind camping do you? Ares: No. No I don't. Joseph: Well that's fine. Makoto: (giggles) Chapter 2: Reggie Goes Batty Reggie: (training on his own in the Saikyo-Ryu dojo) (Sal enters the dojo, but Reggie doesn't know she's here yet as he's too busy punching and kicking a sandbag) Sal: (looks on and giggles; then gets an idea, slowly creeping up behind him while he's distracted and when she gets there...) Reggie: GADOU--(tries firing a Gadouken for some odd reason but then Sal joyously glomps him from behind, her chest neasrsly crushing his back and puts himn in a surfboard hold) Sal: Teehee! Surprise! Reggie: (in great pain) S...Sal?! Sal: Long time, no see Reggie! How's my favorite boyfriend doing? Reggie: Get off me....please....(shaking in pain as Sal releases the hold; then he collects his breath) Sal: (giggles) Man, I forgot how adorable you look when you're shaky. Reggie: (sorts himself out) N-No thanks to....y-you....(smiles weakly at her) (the two chuckle at each other as Reggie stands up) Reggie: Haven't seen you in a while. I know it's been a couple days, but feels like....years. Sal: Yeah. Sure has. Reggie: You don't look like you changed at all. (looks at her up and down) Sal: Oh Reggie. You hot, chivalrous, nervous perv you. (taps his shoulders playfully) Reggie; (blushes, giggling) Heh. You ask for it sometimes. (the two laugh for a little bit) Sal:....this is getting really awkward. Reggie: Extremely! Let's go find somewhere else to take this. Sal: Sounds good. Category:Roleplay Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff